Training the Warp Wizard SanLi style
by Writer25
Summary: Its been a few weeks since their adventure in the world of Greek myths and Joe was just starting to relax. All that changes though when San-Li tells him that its time for his training in magic to begin. Add some preteen romance and the crazziness begins.
1. Wake Up Call

**Sorry , but I forgot that I wanted to put in a story about San-Li and Fina training Joe before I wrote the sequel to Test of Magic. By the way I might change the title. So I'll take a break from Test of Magic part 2 and work on this story first. **

San-Li scaled the side of the house easily, using only her fingernails. She didn't know where his bedroom was, but she knew that it was somewhere on the second floor. Balancing precariously on the ledge, she looked through the first window she came to.

She grinned. _Too easy._

It didn't even take a real tool to open the window, just a hair pin. She crept in silently and made her way over to the bed. Joe lay asleep, with his limbs splayed everywhere and slightly snoring. He didn't even stir when San-Li laid a finger on his throat. It suddenly occurred to her how easy it would be to kill Joe. Just a quick blade to the throat and no one would know until the morning.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" San-Li nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. "Fina!"

Fina stood right behind San-Li, rubbing her eyes. San-Li eyed her closely. She would have heard Fina coming through the window so that must mean...

San-Li smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

"I-I-couldn't sleep so I came over here." Fina blushed. "But then I heard you coming through the window."

Joe groaned suddenly and rolled over but didn't wake up.

"Heavy sleeper, ain't he?" San-Li mumbled.

San-Li shook her head and pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Fina.

"Its from Joleena!" Fina gasped. " Dear San-Li and Fina,

_I know I wrote in my last letter that I would be back soon, but unfortunately I have been delayed by some important duties in two neighboring kingdoms; Silvana and Mercine. However, there is something that absolutely cannot wait. It's time for Joe to start his training if he is ever going to survive in the magic world. Since I can't be there, its up to you two to train him for me. San-Li, you should take over combat and Fina, you should train him in magic arts and history. And also, try to make sure that San-Li doesn't kill him. Love you both and see you soon_

_Joleena _

After she finished reading Fina smiled at San-Li who simply rolled her eyes. She then peeled back Joe's blankets until his foot was uncovered. Grinning evilly, San-Li pulled out a shock pen and pressed it against his big toe.

"Ahhh!" Joe screamed and fell out of bed.

San-Li tried to smother her laughter while Fina went over to help Joe up.

"Wha- San-Li? Fina? What are you two doing here?" Joe asked in a hushed voice. "Its- 4:30 in the morning!"

"Relax," San-Li laughed. "Joleena told us to do it."

"Joleena? She spoke to you?"

San-Li shrugged. "She wrote me. Now get some clothes on, its time for your pre-dawn jog."

"What?" Joe stared at her blankly. "Its Saturday morning. Why one earth would I go jogging before dawn?"

"Because," San-Li leaned towards Joe. "Its time to get training, Warp Wizard."


	2. Messeges

Joe stumbled into San-Li's living room and collapsed before he could even make it to the couch. San-Li, breathing only slightly heavily, rolled her eyes and took two water bottles out of the fridge.

"Get up," She nudged Joe with her foot. "You're supposed to keep moving after jogging."

Joe mumbled something incoherent under his breath and struggled weakly to get up. He weakly made a grab for one of the water bottles and drained half the bottle. San-Li sighed and shook her head. "Pathetic."

"Hey!" Joe rasped. "We just went for a three hour jog! And that was after you made me warm up for an hour!"

"Well, you're out of shape." She shrugged. "You need to learn endurance and pain."

"When are you going to teach me actual stuff?" Joe whined. "Like fighting or magic?"

"Joe, if I tried to teach you now you wouldn't last five minutes." San-Li rolled her eyes and took another sip of water.

She then handed Joe of list of foods he should start eating to build muscle and exercises to do morning, noon, and night. Joe complained of course but San-Li silenced him with a look. After he left San-Li sighed and left some cereal out for her brother to eat. She really didn't feel like dealing with this mess right now; she had her own problems to deal with. Stepping into the shower, she turned the spray on full blast, nice and hot.

Things were getting...complicated for her. People were looking for her and she didn't have what they wanted. San-Li had gotten lazy. She hadn't gone time pirating since Greece and so now she was getting constant messages asking when she was getting something in, was she interested in a job, and the list continued. It wasn't like she was obligated to continue selling in the black market, but she had been doing it so long she had a reputation now.

With a sigh San-Li stepped out of the shower and went to her room to get dressed. Picking up her cell phone she saw that she had two messages; one from Fred and one from Sam. She smiled, suddenly forgetting what she was so worked up about.

* * *

><p>When Joe got home, he stepped into his own hot shower and stewed in frustration and anger. His arms, legs, and abdomen hurt furiously and his head was buzzing from the lack of sleep.<p>

"Stupid San-Li." Joe mumbled. "Stupid training."

As he put on some clean clothes, he noticed something strange. The Book was out of its box and was glowing. Joe walked over to it but didn't touch it.

"The last thing I need right now is to warp to some random time." He mumbled.

He then sighed and opened it anyway. Instead of warping though, The Book automatically turned to a blank page and a message started to write itself.

Joe gasped as he read it. "Joleena"

_Hey Joe, its me Joleena._

_I hope you aren't mad about me leaving the way I did and for being gone for so long, but the situation at Syrania was much more...complicated than I knew initially. This place needed me more than I thought. Don't worry though, I said I would come back and I promise that I will. Just as soon as I'm done here. I guess the real reason I'm writing is to tell you...that I miss you. I really do. And I wanted to make sure that San-Li hasn't killed you yet. I know she may seem harsh now, but trust me she's an amazing teacher and whatever she tells you will benefit in the end. Well I guess that's all I have to say. Stay safe and I'll see you soon._

_Joleena_

Joe stared at the message and read it over and over again. He frantically searched the page to see if there was a way to reply or at least save the message. Already the first line of the message was beginning to fade.

"No, no, no!" Joe cried out in frustration.

He then groaned and fell back on the bed as the message disappeared completely.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked from his doorway.

"Nothing!" Joe said angrily. "Go-"

He had been about to tell her to go away and leave him alone, but then he remembered something. Even though Joleena had left, Ally, her younger sister, was still around. In fact, her and Anna had gotten to be really good friends.

"Hey Anna," Joe said. "Does Ally hear from Joleena?"

"Of course she does," Anna rolled her eyes. "Joleena's her sister. Why wouldn't she hear from her?"

"Well?" Joe was started to get annoyed. "Does Ally know when Joleena might come back?"

"How should I know?" Anna shrugged. "Its not like Ally would tell me. Why? You miss your _girlfriend?_"

"Get out of here!" Joe lost his temper and threw his pillow at her.

After she left the room, Joe suddenly felt tired. He laid down and shut his eyes. Joleena was never his girlfriend... but that didn't mean that he didn't miss her.

**A/N- Due to some...issues, I decided not to use Hair-Metal Angel's characters after all so the story might change a bit**


	3. Stepping Up Training

"95,96, 97 ..." San-Li counted in a bored tone.

Joe grunted as he struggled to do the next push-up. He did notice one thing though. The first few weeks of training were brutal but now push ups weren't so bad anymore. Unless of course, San-Li made them harder making Joe balancing books on his back or doing it with one arm. Right now she was making his do a hundred push ups while wearing a weighted belt.

"98, 99, 99, 99..."

"San-Li!" Joe yelled.

"100." San-Li laughed.

"Finally." Joe muttered breathless.

He stood up and took the water bottle from her hand. He stretched out his muscles and realized that his arms had gotten thicker and it wasn't so hard to keep up with San-Li when they jogged. San-Li stared at him while he drunk.

"What?"

San-Li shook her head. "Nothing."

She walked up to him though and peered closely at him anyway. Joe started to feel really uncomfortable, not only because San-Li was looking at him so closely, but also because he was standing shirtless in the middle of her living room.

"What?" Joe said again resisting the urge to cover himself.

"Hmm," San-Li pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Joe was suspicious now. She was probably going to make him do more exercises or something like that.

Instead she shook her head and backed away. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"San-Li," Joe said in a warning tone.

He tried to look threatening as well but San-Li only looked amused. She started to walk away and before Joe realized what he was doing his arm shot out and grabbed her by the elbow. Joe froze, knowing that he was in big trouble. San-Li looked down at his hand and back at him. She smirked.

"Whoa!" Joe barely dodged the round house kick.

He let go of her elbow and she threw a punch at at him, narrowly missing his chest when he sidestepped it.

"San-Li, stop!" He yelled as he tried to avoid blow after blow.

"Stop!" Joe yelled desperately.

Instead of freezing completely though, a green glow surrounded San-Li's fist and slowed her down considerably. Joe stepped around her, grabbed both of her arms, and held them behind her. The green glow disappeared.

"Not, bad." San-Li said. "Even though I could easily break out of this position. And then totally kick your butt. Not a bad start though."

"Start?" Joe let go of her. "Start what?"

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you!" San-Li yelled. "Keep your elbows in!"<p>

Joe threw more jabs at her which she easily dodged. She gave him a few in return hitting his ribs, stomach, and sides with painful accuracy. Joe then tried to mimic the way she moved and the way she threw punches.

"Better." San-Li mumbled, blocking each hit.

Joe then tried something different. He faked a punch to the left and when San-Li moved to dodge it delivered a jab to the right.

"Pretty smart move." San-Li panted, rubbing her side.

"Really?" Joe panted. "Hey thank-whoa!"

Joe ducked just in time to avoid a round hound kick to the neck. San-Li yelled at him for losing focus and they started the sparing session all over again. It was early afternoon when she finally let him quit. They had been sparing in the park since 6 am so it was no surprise to Joe that he was sore and tired.

Joe instantly stepped into the shower and stayed in the hot water for a good hour. He reluctantly stepped out after his mom yelled at him for wasting water and headed for his room. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and let it drop to the floor when he heard is bed creak.

"I was wondering when you'd get back-OH MYGOSH!"

Fina's cheeks turned bright pink and stared wide eyed at Joe. His own jaw dropped when he realized that he was standing completely naked.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Joe stammered struggling to cover himself.

Fina turned away and waited for him to find some underwear and a pair of pants. After a few seconds of fumbling around Joe tapped her on the shoulder. He laughed when she jumped and drew her towards him for a hug.

"So how you been? I haven't seen you in a week."

Fina pulled away blushing. "I've been...out. Um, Joe? Could you..."

Joe looked at her in confusion until he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. After he got fully dress they sat on his bed together.

"So what's up?" Joe said.

Fina gave Joe a small smile. "Actually, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to start your magic training."

"Magic training?" Joe sat up. "But San-Li already started me on my combat training."

"So?" Fina shrugged. "Its the perfect time to practice then, it'll teach you balance."

Joe sighed. "Oh, alright."

"Great!" Fina's face lit up. "Give me your hands."

Joe did and she told him to close his eyes.

"Now breath deeply and slowly and focus on your energy." Fina whispered.

"Focus." Joe repeated. "Focus."

After a while, nothing happened. Joe kept focusing though and he started to feel something inside of him. It was hard to really explain what it was exactly...it was almost like something had opened up inside of him.

"Joe." Fina whispered after a while.

"Hm?" Joe kept his eyes closed.

"Keep concentrating , but open your eyes."

"Um...okay." Joe opened his eyes slowly and gasped.

He and Fina were floating above swirling green mist. Their heads were almost touching the ceiling.

"A-are you doing this?" Joe asked in awe.

"Nope," Fina giggled. "This is completely you, Joe."

Joe grinned and slowly brought them down.

"Wow, I can believe I can do that." Joe breathed.

"Yeah." Fina smiled and headed for the window. "Now all you have to do is use it to fight."


	4. Trouble

Every day for about 6 weeks Joe and San-Li spared together using the techniques San-Li taught him and the skills in magic that Fina taught him. After a pre-dawn jog San-Li would use this device from her closet and transport them to a secluded field where they could train without interruption. Then, after a few hours of sparing or teaching San-Li would tell him to go home and continue to keep up with his exercises and special diet.

Sam first noticed Fred getting jealous when other people started to notice that Joe was "shaping up". It wasn't that Joe was becoming super bulked up or anything, but he was developing a little bit of muscles and the P.E teacher noticed him more. Instead of picking Fred for softball team captain as usual, he picked Joe. The girls moved to the other side of the gym to play volleyball.

"So what," Fred grumbled to Sam as they moved into position. "Joe's supposed to be Johnnie Damon now?"

"It's just PE, Fred." Sam mumbled looking distracted. "Not the major leagues."

After the other team struck out, they switched sides and Fred ended up next to Joe.

"So I guess your some kind of athlete now huh?" Fred asked him failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Huh?" Joe didn't even seem to hear him.

"Nothing." Fred mumbled.

He looked to where Joe was staring and notice that across the gym one of the somewhat popular girls, Megan, was smiling at him. Joe smiled back and waved at her. Fred's gazed wandered over to the opposite court where San-Li and Fina were. Fina noticed him and smiled, but San-Li only glanced at him and looked away.

"Fred." The kid behind him nudged his shoulder. "You're up man."

Fred nodded and went up to the base. He tapped the bat a few times against the ground and nodded to the pitcher. He hit the ball and was all the way to third base before the ball made it back to the pitcher. He tried not to feel too good about the fact that Joe had only made it to second base.

"Do you think Megan is still with Josh?" Joe asked him after the game was over.

Their team had won 12-7 and the teacher had let them have the rest of the period to do whatever they wanted. Fred and Joe were using the weights on the second floor of the gym, on the little walkway that overlooked the rest of the gym.

"I don't think so." Fred grunted hefting a 50-pound weight. "Why? You like her or something?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Joe said. He put his weight down and went down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"To ask her out. Duh."

Fred sighed and left the weight area too. Sitting at the base of the stairs though was the person he least(or most) wanted to run into.

"You mind moving?" He said to San-Li.

San-Li looked up at him with a smirk. "Sorta."

She was stretched out on the bottom stair talking to Fina and Sam. Fred hadn't even noticed that Sam was there with her.

"Anyways," San-Li turned back to Fina. "I'm sick of pizza, let's get some Chinese tonight."

"What about Yoshi's ?" Sam said quietly avoiding Fred's eye. "You really liked it when we went there last night."

Fred felt his jaw drop. He had actually tried to get Sam to hang out with them yesterday (and buy him pizza), but Sam told him that he was too busy to go anywhere! Before Fred could say anything though Fina spoke up.

"Yoshi's does sound like fun." She said. "We should go. Right Fred?"

"Yeah," Fred said with a hard look at Sam. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>After free period had ended the P.E teacher assigned San-Li and some other kid to pick up the bases and balls. With one sharp look San-Li managed to get the other kid to do all the work for her. She headed out of the gym only when the other kid was finished, changed her clothes, and found Fred waiting for her in the hallway outside of the locker room.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." Fred replied anger creeping in his voice.

San-Li raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Did you go out with Sam last night?"

San-Li smirked. "We had Chinese. Out in a restaurant. So yeah, we went out."

"The same day that I asked you out?" Fred said angrily stepping closer. "And you said you were busy?"

"I was busy." San-Li took a step closer too. "Sam asked me first."

Fred glared at her and took another step closer. Then stepped back.

"So," he said awkwardly looking at the ground. "Was it a, you know, date?"

San-Li sighed and walked past Fred.

"No, it wasn't." She threw over her shoulder. "Sam brought along Joe. Just like you brought along Fina when we went out to that Mexican place two nights ago."

San-Li found Fina waiting for her in the main hallway where all the other kids waited after P.E. Sam was sitting by himself reading and Joe was over with Megan, a girl San-Li had always found potentially...interesting.

"You okay?" Fina asked her. "You look sad."

"I'm fine." San-Li shrugged. "Just a little irritated with someone right now."

Fina gave her an understanding smile. "Love isn't easy when you're young."

San-Li stared at her and felt her phone vibrate. When she looked at it her blood ran cold. Fina saw her face and grabbed her shoulder.

"San-Li?" she asked in a tight whisper. "What is it? What's wrong?"

San-Li licked her dry lips.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school a dark figure was watching. They pulled out a small, black box out of their pocket and listened.<p>

"Their recent activities are now a threat to us. " A voice said out of the box. "It's time to terminate the threat."

The assassin smiled. "Gladly."


	5. The Assassin

Joe was holding Megan's hand and was planning on walking her home. School had finally let out and Joe had high hopes for the weekend.

"So um, this Friday do you want to go to the movies and then maybe get some ice cream?" Joe asked her.

Megan giggled. "Sure that sounds fun."

"So what movie did you want to see?" He asked.

"Well, I-"

"S'up Joe?" San-Li interrupted stepping in front of them before they could leave. "Where are you going?"

"Um, leaving?" Joe rolled his eyes and tried to step around her.

San-Li sidestepped him though and blocked him again. "Yeah, not this way."

"Really?" Megan asked. "Why not?"

"Oh you can go." San-Li said. "Just not you, Joe."

Joe narrowed his eyes suspicious until he noticed something. San-Li was wearing her usual smirk except that her mouth was tight and her eyes filled with worry.

"I'll, um, call you tonight okay?" Joe smiled at Megan.

"Um, sure. Okay." Megan gave him a confused smiled in return and headed out of the door.

Joe then turned to San-Li who had stopped smirking. "What happened."

San-Li sighed and pulled out her cellphone. "A friend sent me a text message. An assassin has been spotted in this area. Which means you might be in danger."

"Me?" Joe jumped. "W-why me? What did I do?"

San-Li grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "It seems that someone learned that you've been training and now they want to make sure you stop. Permanently."

She led him through the hallway with that tense look on her face. Joe looked at her carefully. Even in the land of the dead or Hades San-Li never really showed any sign of fear and now it was radiating off of her in waves. He also had other concerns.

"Where are Sam and Fred?"

"Not my problem." She snapped. San-Li then sighed and relented. "They're safe. I made sure Fina got them out."

They stopped at the back door but didn't go out just yet. Instead San-Li slowly slid a gun out of a holster. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"They're on the roof, probably a sniper, they don't know that we know about them."

"So what's the plan?" Joe whispered.

San-Li bit her lip, thinking. "Scale the roof, catch them by surprise. Silence and stealth."

Joe licked his dry lips and nodded.

San-Li slowly opened the door and they crept outside. Joe was suddenly grateful that last week's training had consisted mostly of rock climbing. They were over the side in a few seconds. There, standing looking in the opposite direction was a figure dressed in all black. Sure enough, slung over their shoulder was a semi-automatic rifle.

San-Li didn't say a word, only gave Joe a look. Her eyes darted quickly to the left and then to the right. Joe nodded. He counted silently to four and moved quickly to the left while San-Li moved to the right. He was within two feet of them when the figure suddenly turned and pointed the gun directly at him.

"Wait, wait!" Joe stood up and held up his arms. "You really don't want to do that."

The figure laughed darkly. "Oh, don't I?"

The figure was fast, but San-Li was faster. A second later she had the gun pressed against the back of the assassin's head.

"No." San-Li smiled. "You don't."


	6. The Assassin part 2

"Drop your gun and turn around slowly." San-Li said.

For a minute the assassin didn't move. Then they slowly put down their gun and turned toward San-Li.. They were dressed head to toe in a form-fitting black suit and a black cloth covered their mouth and head. They almost looked like an old-school ninja except for all of the high tech gear they were wearing.

"San-Li?" They let out a muffled laugh. "Is that you?"

"Um, do you two know each other?" Joe asked.

San-Li didn't answer either question, but her glare intensified. Joe saw that her hand shook slightly.

"What?" The figure laughed again. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me!"

The figure started to reach up towards their face, but San-Li jerked her gun higher towards her face.

"I said don't move." She said through gritted teeth.

The figure stopped and her eyes shifted towards Joe.

"I guess she's too afraid to find out that-"

The blow from the gun was both deafening and blinding. Joe distantly heard San-Li yelling while there was a persistent ringing in his own ears. He didn't have time to think though before the assassin was in the air in front of him with a large knife glinting in their hand.

Joe held up his hand and struggled to focus his energy into his hand. He yelled out in pain though as the blade bit into his palm before he could even work up a glow. Joe managed to jump away before it could do anymore damage and blasted them in the face.

"Aaah!" The figure fell off of the roof as Joe watched in terror.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Joe bit his lip. "I gotta do something!"

He held out his hand and shouted. "Slow!"

A green light enveloped the assassin and slowed their descent.

"What did you do?" San-Li shouted suddenly next to him.

Joe looked over and saw that the front of her shirt was covered in blood and that she was clutching her hand to her chest. She turned to him with a half angry, half scared expression on her face.

"Do you want that psycho after all of us?" She yelled at him.

"He would have been killed!" Joe yelled back.

By then the figure had already touched the ground and began a slow motion run..

"See? Relax," Joe said pointing at them. "It'll take forever for him to run two feet."

"Idiot." San-Li mumbled and jumped off of the roof with Joe following her.

As soon as they reached the ground though, the assassin had pulled something small and round out of their pocket. It looked a lot like one of those round silver balls San-Li always carried around with her, except red. It flashed three times and then suddenly the assassin was unfrozen.

"Nice move, kid." They laughed. "I see my little _friend_ taught you well."

"Friend?" Joe turned to San-Li. "What does he mean, _friend?_"

"He?" The assassin laughed.

They then reached out and took off their mask. Shoulder-length brown hair tumbled out and a freckled nose was revealed. Joe was shocked. The assassin looked sixteen and was really, really...cute.

"Aw, come one San-Li," she laughed. "Don't tell me that you forgot to tell him that we were in school together."

"Shut up!" San-Li cried and threw a round house kick.

It hit the assassin clear in the jaw and knocked her on the ground. She laughed and rubbed her jaw.

"Oh how I've waited for this moment," She stood up slowly. A look of irritation then crossed her face as something beeped in her ear. "But sadly it will have to wait. Ta-Ta!"

She pulled another sphere out of her pocket and threw it on the ground, causing a loud flash and explosion.

"Sh-she's gone." Joe said when he could open his eyes again.

"Yeah, no sh-"

"Joe! San-Li!" Fina cried running over to them, followed by Fred and Sam.

"Are you guys okay?" Fred asked. "Who was that girl?"

"An assassin," San-Li shrugged. "Apparently someone found out about Joe's training and wants to put a stop on it."

"What happened to your hand?" Sam asked staring at San-Li.

"Oh." San-Li looked down at her hand in surprise. "She threw something at my gun. Made it explode. Joe's cut too."

* * *

><p>Fina gently finished wrapping Joe's hand in gauze as he watched her face silently. There was something she wasn't telling he was sure of it. Suddenly he knew it!<p>

"You knew this was coming didn't you?" He whispered accusingly.

When Fina looked up sadly he instantly regretted the tone he used.

"Yes." Fina said guiltily.

"I guess...it was a good thing you didn't tell me." Joe said quietly. "I probably would have freaked."

Fina laughed and gently placed her hand on Joe's cheek. "You were amazing."

Joe felt his face grow hot as Anna walked in to the living room. She stopped and stared at them.

"Um, do you guys need some privacy?" she asked.

Joe practically leaped off of the couch. "Get out of here!"

* * *

><p>Fred flipped channels on the T.V while Sam bandaged San-Li's hand.<p>

"Its a good thing nothing's broken." Sam mumbled. "You could have lost your hand."

"Whatever." San-Li mumbled.

Fred laughed. "I can't believe you let her blow your gun up like that."

San-Li elbowed him in the ribs and then gave a cry of pain as Sam tightened the gauze on her injured hand.

"Oh, stop being a baby." Sam said unfazed.

"It hurts." she mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked at her a moment and then something completely unexpected. He gently kissed her hand.

"Better?" He turned toward the T.V while Fred and San-Li stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that failed!"<p>

"Me against San-Li and the Warp Wizard wasn't gonna work. Besides, that little healer/anamorphic chick was somewhere in the area."

"Well those kingdom rebellions we set up were also a bust. Apparently the princess has got some serious game."

The two assassins stopped walking and stood nervously in front of a large wooden door.

"Well, time to report to the boss."

"Yep, nice knowing you."

**A/N- Finally finished! Not really gonna leave y'all hanging though. The sequel will be right up**


End file.
